


Demons

by tomlinsir



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Drama, Fluff, Gay, Happy, LGBT, Love, M/M, Sad, Smut, Storan, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, numb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsir/pseuds/tomlinsir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a stripper could get rid of voices that didn't exist?<br/>Harry Styles, 21, has had schizophrenia since he could remember.<br/>Niall Horan, 20, a high school dropout stripper, makes Harry's voices stop ever since they met.<br/>But -- Niall is the only actual thing that makes them stop.<br/>And Harry might be secretly in love with Niall.<br/>Niall might not know about it.<br/>Oops?<br/>© tomlinsir</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> The spacing is a little weird, I'm just learning how to use this type of format! I apologize in advance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i posted this yesterday and i already have a bunch of readers! i hope you continue to read! :)

Present Day

Countdown to 2015 : ????

* = required information

Name:* Harold Edward Styles  
Age:* 20  
Diagnosis:* Schizophrenia  
Year Released: 2007  
Year Returned: 2015

"Now, Mister Styles....You know why you're back here in this mental hospital, correct?" the doctor's voice dripped into the room, echoing off the walls. He could hear the smirk, the doctor was happy that Harry was back --- only because he knew how much pain it was causing the emerald hued babe.

 

"How could I forget?" He replied, tugging at the cuffs on each of his hands. He wasn't allowed to walk a few feet before the chains suspended him from going anywhere.

 

"It must be hard -- " the male with the clipboard asked, a single finger pushing the reading glasses back up his face. "Not being loved back, being rejected, and for those damn voices to come back?" he taunted the other, tisking and pouting --- although Harry couldn't see it, he knew damn well he was doing it.

 

Fists clenched around the chains, jaw tight, eyes glowing with fury --- Harry couldn't help but nod and sigh. Getting angry at this moment wouldn't help anyone. It was hard, really hard. 

 

"It's a shame the poor boy doesn't return the feelings, I mean, nobody would love a man who hears voices, who am I kidding?" 

 

Harry winced, and let his head hang, before plopping to the floor.

 

"Welcome back, Harry." he chuckled, before shutting the door and locking it.

 

A tear slid down his flesh, slowly falling to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of these chapters may seem short, i am bringing them over from my wattpad account. sorry if it's annoying !


	2. two

**Prologue**

 

2 years ago

 

June 16th, 2013

 

Digits running through chocolate hair -- chest unevenly heaving -- hues hidden behind lids. He couldn't hear anything, focused on the voice.

 

"Stop!" his voice came out strained, yet loud. His body was tense and he felt as if he couldn't move -- like he was paralyzed.

 

"H-Help.." the male whimpered, eyes fighting open. The green irises darted around the room -- only able to make out a few things in the darkness. Quickly moving to his feet, he nearly stumbled to his little desk -- fingers curling around the black iPhone. It was three in the morning.

 

"N-ngh! Stop! Go away!" he winced, fingers tapping against the screen -- quickly typing in the memerized number in. Bringing the device to his ear, he listened to it ring, trying to tune it out.

 

The curls stuck to his sweaty forehead, shaking his head and sinking to the ground. In a little ball, he started to rock himself back and forth, begging silently. "Stop! Please, just g-go away..." he whimpered, now sobbing into the material of his sweats.

 

"Harry?" a familar voice was heard -- quickly plugging his other ear.

 

"H-Help, Ni, I need y-you, please..." the male begged into the phone, tone laced with fear. Tears escaped his eyes at a quicker pace now, and his breathing was still hard to tame.

 

"Shhh, It's okay, Haz....I'll be there in 5, okay? Just don't hang up, I'm right here." the blonde cooed into the phone, frantically running out of the house.

 

"Niall!" Harry screamed, rocking himself a bit faster -- his hues stared at a wall, clutching the phone while hyperventilating.

 

Niall felt his his skin chill, quickly hurrying into his car. "Harry! I'm coming, please, calm down love, I'm coming----" he started, voice breaking a bit at the end of his sentence -- a tear sliding down his cheek as he started driving down the street.

 

The whole drive was tears and screaming. Niall never liked hearing -- let alone seeing Harry hurt, dear god the images forming in his mind -- it sounded like Harry was being murdered. This was scary for the both of them, Niall hated hearing his best friend like this. It pained him so much.

 

The Irishman parked his car and hopped out quickly --- he could hear the screaming and pleaing from outside. A whimper left Niall's throat, before he started sprinting up the driveway, quickly barging into his house, ending the call.

 

"Harry," he whimpered, quickly darting up the small set of stairs --- diving down and pulling the other into his arms.

 

"No!" Harry screeched, flailing around while trying to breathe.

 

"Harry! Look at me!"

 

Cold and calloused hands quickly found their way to the hot flesh on his cheeks, struggling a bit to hold him steady. Finally, green eyes met blue, flailing and tensing slowly starting to decline. Harry's pupils dialated, focusing on the male that was atop him. The voice was now a buzz -- only for a moment, before completely vanishing.

 

"Niall..." he panted, body now in his control, hands resting on the colder ones, that stung his burning cheeks.

 

The smaller lad sniffled, releasing the breath that he didn't know he was holding in. After wiping away the stray tears on each cheek, he blinked slowly, trying to regain himself. He tiredly leant forward, placing his forehead against his. Both were panting -- except Niall's breathing was even and slow.

 

"It's okay, I'm here." he whispered, hands not leaving the place on the others' face.

 

"I'm tired," Harry whispered --- Niall simply nodded, leading the wobbly male into his bedroom.

 

"I'll sleepover, okay?"

 

"D-Don't leave me," his voice was soft and low, yet sad and weak.

 

"I won't ever leave you, Harry. Never. I promise." he whispered, gazing deeply into his best friends' eyes. Harry simply pulled Niall onto his lap, laying backwards onto the bed. His arms wrapped around the smaller boy holding him closer as his nose pressed against his adams apple.

 

Niall held Harry just as tight, humming softly -- until both of them fell asleep.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

"Harry..." Niall cooed softly, nosing along his cheek -- small hand matted in the mop of curls. Harry took a sharp intake of air through his nose, arms raising over his head -- stretching his numb limbs with a soft grunt. His lips smack a few times -- ridding the morning residue in his mouth, eyes opening.

 

"Mornin' sleepy head..." the younger blonde hummed -- leaning in closer to hover over him. He allowed their noses to brush, giggling as they shook their heads -- giving each other eskimo kisses. Harry; now was grinning largely, his cheeks warming up with the affection already being shown this morning.

 

Niall giggled again -- pulling away and swinging his leg around the others' waist, straddling him. The older curly haired male hummed happily, left palm resting on the younger man's thigh, other resting on his own chest. They sat there for a moment, quietly gazing at one another. Niall noticed that these terrors have been, so much more frequent and violent. Especially violent. The things that Harry has told him -- the things that the voices tell him...It's truly disturbing. Niall doesn't want his best friend to ever have to go through that.

 

He's always been there for Harry, and he wants to always be there for him. No matter what. Mainly because Harry has always been there for him -- and plus he really adores him. Not a lot of people talk to the same friends after high school ends, yet that was different for Niall and Harry. They were always attached at the hip, studying together and spending the night at one anothers' house.

 

"Hey, Harry?" Niall broke the silence softly. The emerald eyed babe hummed a bit in reply, pulling himself closer.

 

"Have ya' noticed how t'ese t'ings ---" he starts, lightly tapping Harry's temple. "T'ey've been gettin' worse, bug...." the blonde whispers, gulping softly. Harry nods slowly, avoiding eye contact. Niall however lets his finger slide down the firm jaw of the other, tapping his chin so he'd look.

 

"I don' like it," there were traces of sadness creasing Niall's voice, which earned Harry's attention quickly.

 

"Shh, Ni--"

 

"No, I don' like it at all, I get scared ya'know? I hate seein' you in such pain," he whimpers as Harrysits up and pulls him into a hug.

 

"I don't like it either, but there's nothing to do besides----" he said softly into his blonde locks, not wanting to finish his sentence.

 

Niall shook his head, biting his lesser lip. "Yer' never gunna end up t'ere again, no I won't let you, n-no.." he whispered, cupping Harry's cheeks.

 

"You can come stay wit' me, Harry. We can eat breakfast and t'en pack yer' stuff and ye' can stay wit' me fer' a while." he whispered, sniffling softly. Harry's ears perked and he nodded at the idea. "Please? That'd be great, but----How long d'ya think I'd stay?" he whispered, biting his lesser petal. "As long as you'd want." Ni hummed, leaning in to cuddle him."I'd have to move in, then." Harry let out a breathy chuckle, and Niall giggled.

 

"As long as you help pay..." The blonde sniggered, earning an eye roll from Harry.

 

"M' jus' kiddin', boothang." his blue eyes were gleaming with amusement, hopping off of his friend to make breakfast.

 

While Niall made breakfast, Harry was packing up his clothing, shoes, and other necessities for going to stay at his best mates' house. He grabbed his keys and cellular device, before lugging his suitcase out and into his car.

 

The keys jingled in his pocket as he quickly hopped up the steps and back into his house. As if on cue -- Niall just got done putting breakfast on plates, about to call out for the other.

 

"Done?" Harry asked, a grin appearing on his features. Niall smiled, nodding curtly. "All we gotta do is eat, clean up a bit and we'll be outta 'ere." he hummed softly, placing the plate down as Harry hopped up on the barstool. "Mhm....Smells great, Nialler." he praised happily, rubbing his large palms together.

 

"T'ank you, --- eat up." the blonde boy giggled, handing him a fork. Half way through the meal, jade eyes found the smaller male figure, cnting his head at a thought.

 

"What is your work schedule like, Ni?"

 

Niall pursed his lips, setting the silverware down to wipe off his hands on a napkin. "Well, Tuesday's and Wednesday's I go from 8 ta' 11, t'en on Friday's 7 ta' 12. Sometimes t'ey call me in fer' longer, but it's rare." he explained, taking a sip of orange juice. "Yer's?"

 

Harry took a bite out of his eggs, placing his pointer finger to his chapped lips as he chewed. "--Well, it's not actually a job, they call me in for volunteer hours. Yet -- the ladies generously give me some tips, even when I decline them."

 

"T'at's nice of t'em.." Niall hummed, washing his plate off and taking Harry's for him. After the kitchen was cleaned -- Harry did one last scower through his house -- checking to see if he missed anything he would need at Niall's house.

 

He grabbed his pillow and laptop -- really didn't want to forget those. Now, he was all set. "Ready, Harry?" Niall asked softly, grinning to his friend -- spinning the keys around his fingers. Harry took one glance around --- grabbing his keys with a nod.

 

They hopped into their cars -- after locking up the house of course. Harry followed Niall to his complex -- soon turning down the street and parking in the driveway.

 

Harry plucked the keys from the ignition, before hopping out -- walking out and grabbing his luggage from the passengers side -- and smiling as Niall waited for him.

 

Niall knew Harry was in a very emotional state right now, and he doesn't want to take the chance of hurting his feelings or ticking him off. A bright smile was flashed back --- before the blonde ran up to the front door, opening it for his friend.

 

"Thank you," he grunted, setting the luggage down right next to the furniture -- or where he guessed he'd be sleeping.

 

"Ya' can put yer' stuff in me bed," he offered, cocking his head and scratching the back of his ear.

 

"Oh! Ye-Oh-Okay." he replied, laughing softly and lugging his suitcase up into Niall's bedroom. The other trailed behind, kind of like a lost puppy. Leaning against the doorframe, Niall watched Harry with adoration in his eyes -- taking in his features.

 

Niall may come off as a straight male -- but actually is openly gay. Sure, there's a few women he wouldn't mind doing the dirty with, but honestly -- he leans more towards men.

 

Harry however, prefers females. He's dated women all his life, never giving thought to dating a male -- until going to watch Niall perform. A smile appeared upon the smaller males features, thinking back to high school. How they would always go to see one another doing a school activity. Not a single footie game was missed, because Niall was the captain and Harry was his cheerleader. Not a single musical or drama production was missed because Niall absolutely adored watching Harry perform, passionate about it.

 

"Ni? Y'know it's rude to stare, but I might feel a bit flattered." Harry chuckled -- bringing Niall back from his thoughts. "Oh, yeah sorry." Niall muttered, giggling nervously and scratching the back of his neck.

 

"C'mere and cuddle me, blushy boy." he teased, only causing Niall to blush more.

 

"Okay," the pasty skinned male replied softy, walking into the bigger males' arms.

 

A sigh of content left Harry's system, listening to his best friend hum softly.

 

________

 

"Niiiiialllll." Harry whined, rubbing his eye.

 

"Haaaaarryyy." Niall replied, giggling happily.

 

"I don't wanna go running." He mumbled, pulling the shorts on his body. It was 7 a.m. and he wanted to go running? On a Sunday?

 

"But you love me enough ta' go wit' me." the other hummed, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck with a smile.

 

"Y'know some days I wish I could hate you," Harry mumbled tiredly, head falling onto Niall's shoulder. "But you can't." Niall said triumphantly, giggling. "Because you loooooove me."

 

Harry tried to fight a grin but failed. "Shut up---" he mumbled, earning the other to giggle.

 

"You know ----" Niall pulled himself closer, lips pressed next to Harry's ear. "When we get back, we can conserve water an' shower toget'er...."

 

Harry nearly moaned, knowing the other was joking, but still. He squeezed Niall's side, biting his lesser lip. "Y-yeah?" He asked softly, cursing how it had such an affect it had on him. Niall's eyebrows furrowed, pulling away. Harry liked men? Silly, that's silly. He's never spoke about liking men, and they were best pals.

 

"....C'mon, let's go." the blonde bloke purred, and strode out the door. While waiting, he did some stretches, humming softly.

 

Harry felt his heart flip, dear god why was his best friend so attractive? He followed the other, smiling at him before they started their jog.

 

Okay, so it turned out Harry can run, except the fact he can't pace himself for shit. "Damn I feel like my lungs are --- gunna exp--explode." Harry panted, gulping mid-sentence.

 

Niall smiled, rolling his eyes. He tossed the other a water bottle, downing half of his own. Harry ripped his shirt off, panting heavily. Blue irises now were glued to the sweat drizzled tone torso, yet Harry didn't seem to notice.

 

Niall had to blink a few times and look down to get rid of the stir in his pants, that's not how you look at friends, nor think about. Harry was the first to shower -- only because he darted up the stairs yelling "Dibs, I get dibs!" Not that Niall minded, he had made himself something to eat while be waited.

 

"Better not of used up all t'e hot water, Harold." The blonde warned -- walking into the room. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, there's plenty." he chortled, rolling his eyes. Niall hopped in the shower, washed up and hopped out.

 

"Forget your clothes, Ni?" Harry asked, biting his lesser lip. Niall shook his head with furrowed brows. "I like walkin' 'round in me boxers." he said, offering a cheeky smile. It was true, with being a stripper and all, he likes walking around half naked. The brunette rolled his eyes -- soft chuckle vibrating his chest. "Okay," he hummed, licking his lips.

 

"Do you have anything else in mind for us to do, today?" he then added, standing up and walking closer.

 

Niall hummed, shrugging. "Don' know, yet." He smiled, licking his upper lip. "We could..." he pondered a bit, moving closer to Harry. "Go get ice cream?" the younger male finished, tugging at his lesser lip with his fingers.

 

And boy, did Niall's smile brighten at the mention of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all love this as much as i love posting!


	4. four

"Harry! Let's go to the park!" Niall giggled, grabbing Harry's hand while kitty licking the ice cream at the edge of the cone -- to prevent it from dripping.

 

A soft grunt left the brunette, being tugged with barley any warning. Though he smiled and followed, licking up the drops that were on his knuckles. "Okay! Okay." he chuckled, following the other as he eagerly headed to the park.

 

The blonde male hurried to the swing, smiling like a kid whom got everything on their christmas list on christmas morning. Harry's chest warmed with his chuckles, hand stuffed in his pocket as he strode to the swing next to him.

 

"Yer' bad at eatin' ice cream cones." the irish lad snorted, pointing to the melting ice cream that cascaded down his hand.

 

"Don't think I'm good at licking or sucking stuff." he bit back, watching Ni's face go crimson. Curly intended it to be sexual, he loved the reaction. Now he just tops it off with a cheeky smirk and a wink. Niall's jaw hangs ajar, did he --- oh dear. Flustered was the word to describe the look he was giving to Harry, and it suited him really. How his baby blue orbs went wide, the bridge of his nose and apples of his cheeks tinted pink across his pasty skin ---- it had Harry in awe.

 

"Stop, t'ats sexual....We're at a kiddie ground!" he scolded --- it was more cute than threatening of course, yet he tried. Harold smiled, leaning closer to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

Harry didn't want his ice cream anymore, so he threw it away quickly --- going back to Niall whom was munching on the cone. As soon as Harold sat back down, Niall quickly scurried over to sit on his lap. His brows furrowed, and the other gave him a smile.

 

"Wanted ta' swing wit' ye'!" his irish accent was happy and strong, trying to pump his legs but no avail.

 

Harry laughed, before kissing his shoulder. "Hold on tight, alright?" he requested, watching him throw the leftover cone down --- gripping each side of the swing's chians. After he made sure that he was holding it tight enough, his hands rested a bit below Niall's -- before he started the swing up -- pumping his legs.

 

This all made the blonde giggle with happiness. Once they were high enough, Harry's hands moved up to rest on Niall's. He wasn't pumping his legs anymore, so his grip wouldn't crush his petite fingers. 

 

He took a moment to gaze at Niall --- how gorgeous he actually was. His giggles were pure gold, his smile could stun models. His body could envy bodybuilders -- not that Ni was one, yet when you looked at him, you'd think he's perfection. Only because that was the truth.

 

Niall was a gorgeous boy. How did it take Harry so long to realize? Maybe he'd known all along, yet never really thought too deep into it. It wasn't only Niall's physique that was gorgeous -- he himself -- as a person was truly beautiful.

 

"Uh, Haz? T'e swing, it stopped." Niall's voice brought him out of his thoughts, head dropping to look at the ground --- oh. They have stopped. He chcukled nervously --- nodding. Niall didn't let the blush that crept up to his curly brunette friend's face unnoticed.

 

"Sorry, Ni. Wanna go ---" he started, looking around the tiny kiddie playground. "Hm. Where should we go now, babe?" he asked, arms moving to wrap securely around his torso. Niall pursed his lips and smiled at the familiar clop of that echoed against the brick walls of the buildings.

 

"Harold c'mon!" he giggled, wriggling out of the others' reach, before grabbing his hand. Niall tugged Harry across the street -- after being a good boy and looking both ways of course. His fingers slipped through the slots of Harry's -- interlacing them.

 

Once what he saw what he wanted -- the blonde hopped a bit before looking to the brunette. "Look -- Haz!" he squealed, looking to the horse-drawn carriage that was coming down the street. Harry chuckled softly nodding. "You're such a kid Ni." he mumbled, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

 

The pair hopped onto the carriage, hand-in-hand. They sat down on the cute little comfy bench, Niall leaning against Harry's chest, admiring how everything looked. Harry hummed softly into the others' ear, causing the blonde to curl up closer, head now buried in the crook of his neck.

 

The whole carrige ride was full of flirting and giggles. Did they know they were flirting? Yes, they did. It was cute though, a playful flirt isn't bad once in a while. Once the ride was over, they were hand-in-hand once again, strolling all over town.

 

Harry smiled when he found a little Italian restaurant, and took Niall to dinner. They left with boxes of food, and a reasonable amount of cash still left over. They hopped into Harry's car, smiling and chatting about how their day went.

 

"The carriage ride was probably my favorite thing that we did today. I'm glad you heard the horses." Harry smiled, ring finger flicking the little lever -- his left blinker now on. After looking both ways -- he turned the wheel, heading down the street.

 

Niall giggled, nodding in agreement. "M' glad too, bug." he hummed, eyes finding the side of Harry's face. His irises gazed upon each tiny feature -- reading him like a book full of features. All the positive qualities in the curly haired brunette canceled out all the negative ones.

 

Not that Harry had many, no that wasn't the case at all. Maybe that he could be easily hurt or upset was about the only thing that Niall really didn't like -- he had to be extra careful around him only in these sorts of times. Normally he'd tell a joke and Harry would laugh at it.

 

But --- now that they are bothering him more and more -- the violence level has gotten completely out of hand. Niall referred to them as the demons that take over his best friend. He hated the damned things with a passion. How they completely ruined Harry.

 

Although none-the-less --- Harry was still himself. That's all that mattered to both of them really. As long as he wasn't completely gone -- they'd both be alright. Niall found himself smiling at Harry for a while -- before his gaze moved outside -- to avoid being caught.

 

Music softly played into the car, and it only helped Niall zone out into a different world -- thinking about how everything was between himself and Harry. What they've been through, how they managed to survive it -- along those lines.

 

Now that he's thinking about it....They've never gone through something too drastic that they were mad at one another for more than a couple hours. Niall and Harry rarely ever get into fights --- not ones that they decide they don't want to see one another for a while.

 

They've never called one another names either, none other than the pet names that they call one another -- or nicknames.

 

"Niall? We're home." A voice rippled in his mind, causing him to blink and shake his head. The music in the car wasn't playing and the car wasn't on.

 

"Oh--? Sorry. I was jus' t'inkin'." he said, giggling and grabbing the box of food -- unbuckling and hopping out. Harry simply shrugged before hopping out as well.

 

Both males scurry into the house, setting their boxes of food in the fridge -- hurrying upstairs. They spent the whole day walking, from a little before noon to --- nine pm. Both of them were dead tired and in dire need of cuddles. A yawn fell from Niall's lips, rubbing his eye like a five year old child. Well wasn't that really frickin' cute?

 

As soon as Harry was at the top of the steps, his shirt was peeled off his body, and tossed into the dirty clothes bin in Niall's room. His pants were off -- clad in boxers, crawling onto his side of the bed. Niall did the same -- only it got a bit chilly at night for him, so he wore some pj pants.

 

Harry smiled softly at the blonde, rolling onto his side -- facing Niall. "Hi." he purred softly, arms snaking around the petite waist of Niall's.

 

Niall grinned happily, giggling shyly. "H-Hi." he whispered back, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "M' tired." he hummed, shivering a bit into his touch. Harry felt it -- so he pulled the covers tighter around them.

 

"I know, I am too." he whispered, humming softly. Then it dawned upon him. They both have to go to work tomorrow. A soft whimper trapped his throat, heart dropping to his feet. When he worries or gets startled -- bad things occur.

 

"Harry?" Niall asked, hearing the noise that left his system -- hands cupping his cheeks. Worry laced his tone as well as his irises, looking deep into the green pools. Harry looked to Niall with a sympathetic look.

 

"I don't want to go to work. I don't wanna be away from you..." he whispered -- whimpering a bit louder and cowering into the smaller male. Niall whimpered -- but it wasn't audible. "Shhh...." Niall hushed him, peppering kisses all over his face.

 

"It'll be fine, ye'll be fine, baby hush.." Niall tried once again, once he noticed that his breathing was uneven. He didn't want Harry having another panic attack again. Panic attacks basically allowed the voices into his mind. Both men didn't like that idea -- at all.

 

"M' not r-ready yet, Niall..." he whispered, eyes getting teary. Niall bit his lesser lip. How was he gunna calm him? He tried to think of things that helped him calm down when he was little....Just as the other started sobbing, he flipped their postition -- sitting astride his lap.

 

Harry was hyperventilating -- and Niall's fingers found right under his eyes -- rubbing circles and he heard humming. Now he was woozy -- mumbling the blonde's name over and over...until slumber found his way.

 

The blonde rolled off the brunette, looking over him a few times to make sure he was actually sleeping. He looked quite like an angel -- yet cute like a child. It was like when they were littler --- maybe 17 or 18 -- Niall would have late night insomnia and just kinda, gazed at Harry. That was enough to lull him to sleep.

 

Niall let out the breath he'd been holding in -- he hated seeing Harold like this. Freaked out and panicked -- it only scared him. He just gazed at the sleeping male, leaning his head against the pillow. His finger trailed the sharp jaw-line of his slowly and soothingly, just in case he were to wake up.

 

The irishman leaned down, lips next to his ear. "Goodnight, Haz. Sweet dreems. I'm right here okay? Dream about me." he whispered, giggiling softly.

 

It was safe to say, that Harry did indeed dream about Niall.


	5. five

Occurrence #2

New Years Eve

Countdown to 2014 : 00:10:53

» "Ten minutes!" Niall yelled, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him into the club, where the big screens were.

 

Harry simply laughed at the blonde's enthusiasm, biting his lesser lip. This was it. He was going to be Niall's midnight kiss, and he was going to make it special.

 

It was the least he could do for letting him officially move in 2 years ago. That, and he was kinda in love with him, but he's not sure he was ready to tell Niall that...yet.

 

Worry-free Niall was jumping about -- going on about writing a New Years resolution list. "What is your resolution, anyways?" the brunette questioned, looking to the smaller blonde boy. He paused -- pouting.

 

"Get t'e promotion for work! If I'm what t'ey're lookin' for, I'll be moved up ta' shootin' pornos!" Niall replied, smiling bright. Harry choked on his beer, coughing. 

 

"E-Excuse me? What?" he sputtered, looking to the other.

 

Niall nodded. "Ya' know, recording people havin' sex for others ta' get off to?" he slurred -- slightly intoxicated. 

 

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know what porn is, but you really wanna give your body to people you don't know?" he asked, anger pumping through his veins at the thought of anyone but him touching Niall.

 

"I mean..." Niall sighed, moving closer and tracing one of Harry's tattoos. "I guess, it pays good money." he said, looking up to Harry.

 

Harry kept him close, there was only 3 minutes left, and he was drinking pints like they were grape juice.

 

"Harry, I gotta wee." he burped -- scuttling into the men's room. Harry chewed his lip nervously, the countdown from 60 seconds had started. 

 

"Ni?" he asked -- walking into the bathroom, heart dropping to his feet. Someone had his blue eyed Irishman against the wall -- shamelessly moaning and sucking faces with one another. 

 

Harry stormed forward -- hearing people scream 'Happy New Year!' startling him to a stop. 

 

"Oh? Happy New Year," the one male said to Niall, whom grinned and grabbed his face. 

 

"Happy New Year," he replied, leaning in and kissing him again. 

 

"That was supposed to be me." Harry whispered through grit teeth -- tears stinging his eyes.

 

Harry shook his head -- leaving the two to moan and whisper to each other, quickly heading to the car. He searched his pockets, looking for the keys.

 

"Shit," he hissed -- realizing Niall had them. "--Fuck this," he growled, shoving his hands in his pockets -- walking in the direction the house was. 

 

Niall didn't even care, he was so drunk, he couldn't tell if he were outside or not. All that mattered -- he was kissing Harry, right? This wasn't how he'd imagined his lips would feel like, and his moans were different. 

 

"Harry..." Niall moaned, and the male touching him paused.

 

"M' names' Zayn." he mumbled, but Niall didn't hear. 

 

"Don't stop, keep touching me." Niall said, giggling. Who was gunna stop Zayn? He liked touching Niall. 

 

Harry got halfway home before his vision started messing with him -- and murmurs were heard.

 

We're back...

 

Harry froze, eyes wide and breath stilled. "No." he whispered, eyes squinting shut. 

 

Did Niall not want you? What a pity, seems like he agrees with how everybody feels, Harry.

 

Harry grit his teeth -- the sound of his feet tapping the concrete dissipating as he walked. 

 

We were right all along, you know. He doesn't love you like you do, just admit it. A pig like you is unloveable! 

 

"---Stop it." Harry said, turning the corner onto their street. 

 

You know you're better off dead. Think of how happy Niall will be without you. 

 

Harry walked faster, tears pricking his eyes again. "I know he would. But I need him. I need him to get rid of you!" he yelled, sprinting into the house. 

 

He slammed the door -- turning only to freeze in his spot, looking at the two shadows that haunted his mind. 

 

"You're not real, you're not real!" he yelled -- lunging at the two figures, swiping his hand right through them. 

 

We're a part of you Harry....You can't get rid of us forever....

 

Harry shook his head -- tears streaming down his face now. They were gone for two years! Now they decide to haunt him again?!

 

Aw, look he's crying....

 

"Get out of my head!!" Harry screeched -- clenching his eyes and covering his ears as he cried -- his own sobs inaudible as they yelled at him, screaming and twitching. 

 

He thrashed around -- locking his knees and holding his breath, before hitting the cold hardwood floor with a thud.

◈◈◈◈ 

Niall woke with a massive headache, but he smiled because -- he thought he had sex with Harry last night!

 

That's funny...His bum wasn't sore and Harry doesn't snore...Niall's brows furrowed -- turning to look at 'Harry'. 

 

"Oh my god." Niall said -- stumbling away from the mystery man. He was naked too! Oh man...

 

Zayn stirred awake, looking to the blonde. "Whoever Harry is, you kept moaning his name. We didn't have sex, but you wanted me to eat you out, and you gave me a blowjob. You kinda testified about 'making love' and fell asleep." he explained to Niall, who was flushed with embarrassment. 

 

Zayn told Niall where they were -- and drove him back to the club. Niall drove home -- feeling completely stupid. He got out of the car -- shutting the -- a pained yell interrupted his thoughts, and it made his heart race. 

Harry.

Niall's heart pounded against his ribcage, rushing inside. It was a mess. The table was flipped, couch shoved against the wall and clothes everywhere. 

 

"Stop!! Stop it!!" Harry screeched, a knife slid across the kitchen floor. 

 

"Harry!!" Niall screeched -- storming into the kitchen, gazing at his best friend. 

 

He was holding himself -- twitching and talking to nothing. Niall dove down to him, holding his face and begging him to look at him. 

 

"Harry! Harry, look a'me, it's Niall, it's yer' Ni-bear.." he whimpered, straddling him and begging.

 

"Please!" 

 

Niall?

 

Harry fought his eyes open -- looking at Niall. "Make it stop, Ni, m-make it stop." he whimpered, before Niall nodded -- holding his face and looking at him.


	6. six

Harry didn't see it coming, and it was the truth. It didn't last too long, but to Harry and Niall, it felt like hours.

 

Niall's pale lips slipped snug between Harry's plump pink ones, blue irises hidden behind his eyelids. Harry's eyes faltered shut soon after, hand moving to cup Niall's heated and blushed cheek. The only sound Harry was now hearing -- the sound of their lips slowly smacking against one another's. It was safe to say -- Niall got rid of the voices most effective in this way, not to mention they were kissing.

 

The two parted for a breath, noses touching as the brunette held the blonde close to himself, not wanting him to move away. As Niall began to move back, Harry mumbled a 'No...' before leaning up to do the lip thing again. Niall nor Harry could even fathom putting their feelings to words -- it was simply too good of a feeling.

 

Though, the blonde happily obliged to kissing the other again, though these kisses were now fast and rough, unlike the soft and slow kisses shared before. Needy and demanding -- hands moved to run through hair, soft pants from parted lips and whispering of names that belonged to the other male.

 

The two didn't part until breathing was absolutely needed -- panting and light headed. Harry's eyes fluttered open -- taking in Niall's features now. The Irishman gave a look -- a look that Harry knew so damn well -- like the women he takes home after clubbing -- Flustered, gorgeous, flushed, irresistible.

 

His swollen lips were just as cherry red as his cheeks, tainted. His hair tousled in every which way, eyes big and round -- innocent. It was enough for Harry's cock to twitch, looking at Niall and his virgin body, untouched -- glowing.

 

Niall stared back, simply gazing at the gorgeous man in front of him. After a bit -- he blushed a bit more, nuzzling the crook of Harry's neck.

 

Harry smiled, holding him close. "They're gone. It worked." he whispered, smiling softly.

 

Niall shrugged. "I'll do it more often t'en, kiss you." he whispered, smiling softly.

 

Harry grinned, nodding. "I like that, indeed." he replied, leaning closer to brush their noses. Niall smiled, pecking his lips.

 

This is exactly what Harry could ever wish for. After chasing him for so long, he finally had him. "We should probably clean up." Niall whispered, and Harry nodded standing up. They spent the rest of the afternoon doing chores and laundry -- Harry making lunch instead of Niall this time.

 

Niall walked in -- smiling. "I'm usually t'e one makin' t'e food!" he exclaimed, hopping over to the brunette. "Yeah, well you do a lot for me, so I'm returning the favors." Harry whispered, smiling. That made the blonde smile largely. "You don't 'ave to..." he whispered by Harry shook his head. "I insist." he whispered, fixing up the grilled cheese.

 

Niall smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." he whispered, taking the sandwich and humming while walking away. Harry simply watched him -- adoration filling his gaze. The amount of love that Harry felt for Niall -- it was unexplainable.

 

Niall slowly ate his grilled cheese, looking to Harry. Blue met green again, heart beats pounding in their ears. After a few seconds -- Niall blushed, blinked and turned away with a smile.

 

Harry chuckled, fixing himself something to eat -- following Niall afterwords. The blonde was in their room, looking for a movie to watch. "I hope you plan on watching that with me," Harry said softly, startling the other a bit. Niall smiled, nodding. "Help me choose, yeah?"

 

Harry chewed his lesser lip -- irises dancing along the shelves of movies. "What type of movie are you in the mood for, babe?" he asked, still looking. Niall's cheeks tainted pink at the nickname -- babe, but he grinned. "A scary movie." he nodded, jumping a bit. Harry quirked a brow -- knowing that Niall hates scary movies.

 

"As long as you hold me durin' t'e scary parts." Niall whispered, moving into Harry's arms. The curly haired male smiled, humming a 'Of course,' before choosing one.

 

"Can we go jogging tomorrow?" Niall asked, leading Harry to the bed as the movie previews started.

 

Harry nodded, crawling on the bed -- arms wrapped around the smaller lad. "Sure, love." he whispered, pressing play on the remote.

 

About halfway through the movie -- Niall's face was buried in Harry's neck. Sure, the brunette was rubbing his back -- but he wanted attention! Harry hasn't once looked down to Niall.

 

Harry's eyes went a bit wide as Niall started to kiss his neck. "Babe -- " he started, but Niall shushed him. He gulped, biting his lip as the others lips moved up to his jaw, holding back a moan. Niall giggled -- only causing Harry's eyes to close. "Baby, y-you --" his sentence was cut off by lips, and Harry happily kissed them back.

 

His hand went to cup his pale cheek, moving to sit up off the wall -- kissing back as the movie no longer held his attention. Breathing yet -- was necessary, so they pulled back, panting. Harry's arm wrapped around Niall's waist, pulling him into his body. "Let's sleep." he panted, kissing his forehead.

 

◈◈◈◈

 

Harry woke up to a Niall-less bed, and that made him pout. "Ni?" he asked, sitting up and scanning the room.

 

Niall walked in -- smiling. "Get ready for jogging." he grinned, holding out some clothes.

 

A grunt left Harry's lips, shaking his head. "I don't wanna..." he mumbled, falling back on the bed.

 

"You said we could!" Niall pouted, and that's when Harry gave in. "Ok, Ok," he whispered, smirking.

 

The brunette kissed the others' cheek -- wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Niall got the chills as plump lips were placed by the shell of his ear. "Only if you promise we take a shower together after." Harry seductively hummed -- Niall turning bright red.

 

"Yes," Niall whispered back, hips pushing back a bit -- against Harry's crotch. And wow what Niall felt against his bum -- was not average, but bigger. Now long story short -- Niall forgot that Harry had bad asthma, and everything became really sweaty. After walking in the door --- Harry blocked Niall's way of entering.

 

"What's the password?" Harry asked smugly, pulling the sweaty shirt off and tossing it. Niall looked at his inked and sweaty -- tanned and built torso, whimpering soft.

 

"I'm sorry, Ni -- what was that?" he asked, leaning closer. Niall bit his lip and smirked.

 

"I don' need a password," he whispered, and Harry cocked his head.

 

"I can just do t'is." Niall added, fingers threading into the hairs at the back of Harry's neck, lips molding into his again.

 

It worked, Harry moved backwards and against the wall -- out of Niall's way. After a bit, Niall grinned and pulled back, winking up at Harry.

 

"Damn," Harry mumbled, panting and watching the other. A smile found his lips, pinching his bum. Niall gasped, jumping and turning to Harry on the steps.

 

"Let's hop in the shower..." the brunette breathed, winking and walking past the blonde. Niall was red -- biting his lip. "Yeah," he giggled, smiling.

 

Harry stripped down first, running into the bathroom and turning the shower on -- grabbing two towels. Niall followed after, stark nude as well.

 

"C'mon babe," Harry said, already in the shower stall. Niall got in, respectively keeping his eyes up on Harry's wet mop of curls.

 

Harry smiled at the blonde, arms open. Niall giggled -- walking into his arms. He ignore the fact that he felt his cock on his stomach, but god he was so turned on.

 

"I'm tempted t' look at yer junk," Niall commented, closing his eyes as Harry started to shampoo his hair.

 

"I mean -- we're in the shower, I don't mind," Harry chuckled, watching Niall's face scrunch up. The brunette turned around, washing his hands off as Niall opened his eyes and looked at his bum.

 

As Harry turned to grab the shampoo again -- Niall's eyes widening because big -- and he giggled.

 

"I peeked." The blonde grinned, nose crinkling. Harry winked, leaning closer to peck his lips.

 

"Did you enjoy what you saw?" Harry whispered, smirking fox like. Niall nodded, giggling.

 

"Good," Harry purred, kissing his lips before Niall swiftly switched their positions -- the brunette now against the wall of the shower, Niall leaning back to wash his hair out.

 

Harry smiled -- eyes scanning the others' body shamelessly, grinning. "You're beautiful, Ni-Bear." Harry hummed, watching as Niall grabbed the shampoo out of Harry's hands, insisting on doing his hair.

 

Harry bit his lip -- because if Niall tugged at his curls -- let's hope that wouldn't happen!

 

The blonde started massaging the others' scalp, green hiding behind eyelids. It felt so good, Niall purring into his ear.

 

One swift flick of the wrist -- a tug of the hair -- Harry's lips parted, a low moan leaving his throat. Niall paused -- eyes wide.

 

That noise -- it send shivers down his spine.

 

Harry panted, looking to Niall with hooded eyes. It was quiet for a while -- before Niall told Harry to rinse his hair out. Then the two washed off their bodies and Harry hopped out first, wrapping his towel around his waist, cursing because he forgot he had no clean boxers.

 

"Ni, can I borrow some boxers?" he asked, opening the door.

 

"Yeh, babe. Go ahead." Niall replied, washing his hair with conditioner.

 

Harry grabbed some -- rather tight what seemed to be his stripper boxers, walking in.

 

"Dang, how do you wear -- OOOH!! My ass looks good!" Harry exclaimed, smiling.

 

Niall laughed, looking at him from the shower stall. "That's because t'ey're fer' show, silly." he then said, and Harry snorted.

 

"For show, and -- touch? Not for imagination?" Harry asked, watching as Niall hopped out and dried off.

 

"Yeh! Imagination isn't wha' strippers give ta' costumers! We give lapdances and stuff." Niall explained, and Harry rolled his eyes, leaning back on the counter. "But with imagination -- you can fuck anyone. Like celebrities and shit!" Harry said, grinning and winking.

 

"Okay, okay, sure." Niall said rolling his eyes. "Get dressed," Harry hummed, dipping down to 'subtly' rub their covered groins on Niall's.

 

Niall gasped, biting his lip. "I don't t'ink I wanna get dressed." he whispered, standing on his tiptoes to mush their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

Harry groaned -- picking Niall up, heading to the bedroom, slowly stopping in the middle of the room, to share kisses with the other, moaning his name softly.


	7. seven

Their make out session ended when Niall realized he'd be late unless he left at that moment -- leaving a very flustered Harry by himself.

 

"Fuckin' shit Niall." he mumbled, groaning and running upstairs to watch movies and rid his erection. Plus it was a time consuming thing while waiting for Niall.

 

About an hour into his 'movie watching' -- he was singing and dancing around the room like a fool. "He looks so fuckin' perfect standing there, blushing and god he always looks perfect who am I kidding?" he chuckled, dancing around.

 

"Damn, Beyoncé. I will marry you one day I swear." he muttered as soon as she appeared on the screen and her music played through the telly.

 

Then he scoffed. "Yeah, that spots reserved for Ni---All!" he started before turning around to see none other than Niall standing in the doorway. Niall giggled, biting his tongue and walking closer.

 

"Yer' too cute." he chuckled, turning to the screen to watch the video. Harry turned a bit to check the clock. Damn, he's been dancing around shirtless for a good three hours. Including the three hour nap -- he was by himself for six hours. Really? Niall worked a short shift then.

 

"T'is song is really sexual." Niall mumbled, grinning. "It's a nice song to give a lapdance to, huh?" Harry added -- plopping on the bed. The blonde grinned -- biting his lip.

 

"Are you implying t'at you'd like a lapdance from me, Mister Styles?" Niall asked in a devilish tone, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. Harry watched with wide eyes, staring at his torso.

 

C'mon Harry, keep your cool.

 

Harry smirked, standing up. "Considering you left me mid-make-out earlier, I believe I deserve a lapdance, Princess." Harry said back, walking closer to Niall while talking.

 

Niall was very flustered -- that wasn't normal! Men talk to him like that all the time! Why is it different when Harry does it? Niall cleared his throat -- grabbing the remote and turning the volume up, restarting the song. Then he moved forward, pushing Harry back on the bed.

 

If you asked either of the two if they were enjoying this and they said 'no', they'd both be lying.

 

Harry bit his lip and watched Niall grin and move his body in different ways -- hips and lower body mainly. Niall walked closer, straddling his hips and letting his hips merely touch Harry's -- earning a small grunt from the curly haired boy.

 

Then -- Niall moved off -- turning around and sitting on his lap, legs spread and back pressed to Harry's chest. That was when Harry simply couldn't restrain himself anymore, he had to touch him -- it was a need.

 

Harry's large palms moved to Niall's spread thighs, rubbing them slowly -- his lips hovering the flesh on his neck, breathing softly on it. Niall normally wouldn't let anyone touch him -- but damn, he loved it when Harry did anything to him anymore.

 

Niall turned his head a bit to gaze at Harry, hips rolling -- attempting to get some sort of noise from this man. It worked, a soft, low guttural groan left Harry's lips, kissing the soft skin at Niall's neck.

 

Niall simply loved Harry's lips, and anything that had to do with them. How they moved when he talked, how they felt on his own -- but wait -- we're talking about best friend Harry Styles. The blonde stumbled away, covering his face. Harry gave a confused look, frowning. He reached for the remote to pause the music -- before looking to Niall again.

 

"Why'd you stop?" he asked -- voice deep and raspy from the arousal. Niall sighed, sitting next to him.

 

"What t'e hell are we doin'? We're best friends, Harry." Niall said softly, rubbing his arm. The brunette looked to the blonde with a pale expression. Was the kissing and the touching -- heart pounding -- butterflies feeling --- was that all bullshit?

 

"You're not looking for a boyfriend? Or anyone to settle down with?" he asked softly, chest tightening because he feared the answer.

 

"No! 'M no' interested in settling down. I like no' having ta' worry about my significant other gettin' pissed off about me being a stripper. I like ta' be free and do whatever with whoever." Niall replied, and wow did that hurt Harry on so many levels -- in so many ways. The moment Niall finished that sentence, he could feel that Harry was upset -- turning his head to look at him.

 

"Oh. Yeah, that -- that makes sense" Harry replied, looking away from him. Before Niall could say anything -- let alone apologize, he had grabbed a shirt and his wallet, heading downstairs. Niall whimpered, running after him. "W-Where are you goin'?" he whispered, grabbing Harry's wrist.

 

Harry tugged his arm away, making sure he didn't know he was in tears. "Out. I'll be back later." he said, voice cracking as he got his boots on quickly, heading out the door. Niall felt his heart swell -- whimpering and running back upstairs.

 

Both males were hurting -- hurting because the secret they keep from one another haunts them. Niall realized how much he actually didn't want to be alone and single. Harry realized that he never had a chance with Niall.

 

Harry made his way to the bar -- skimming the crowd for a girl. He liked girls, girls, girls, girls, ---- Niall... ---- No!! His mind was jumbled, groaning and rubbing his face.

 

"Hey there, you seemed stressed." A woman said, earning the attention of Harry quickly. Harry smirked and nodded, not bothering to check her out -- she simply wasn't what he wanted.

 

"I'm Kendall." she said softly, taking a seat next to him. "Wanna dance? To take your mind off of things?" she asked softly, leaning closer a bit.

 

Harry turned to her -- now paying attention to her details. She was fit, and she seemed quite nice. "Sure, love. Let's dance." Harry said, licking his lips and hopping off the stool bar.

 

◈◈◈◈ 

 

Two hours. That's how long -- so far -- Niall has waited. He was wearing Harry's sweatshirt, drinking some hot tea to calm his nerves. He'd cried three times over this -- how he realized he'd hurt himself now that Harry left. Or maybe -- maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he should go to bed and it'll be okay in the morning. He nodded to himself, heading back to the room and exhaustively plopping on the bed.

 

Harry -- had about three drinks. He was a bit tipsy, and really happy. Kendall was cute! He enjoyed pushing her against the wall and making out with her. Which is what he was currently doing. "You're so -- much better than -- fuck." the girl panted, an that caught Harry's attention.

 

He may be tipsy -- but he's not stupid. "Who? Better than who?" he asked, pulling back. "Nobody!" she piped, hands defensively raising in the air. The shiny object on her left hand seemed interesting. Harry scoffed -- chuckling. "Some loyal wife you are huh?" he asked -- grabbing her hand and smiling. Kendall bit her lip but before she could speak -- he was headed to the door.

 

He missed Niall. He needed Niall. Nothing would be okay if Niall wasn't with him. Harry didn't feel okay, no he felt wrong in fact -- not only that he just sucked faces with someone's wife -- but he felt -- wrong because it wasn't his Niall. Harry sighed -- heading back to the house.

 

Niall didn't successfully sleep -- only once but it lasted five minutes. The blonde grew frustrated -- sitting up and staring out the window. He sighed -- looking down. But only -- five minutes pass and he sees something out of the corner of his eye, and it's -- someone walking. "Harry?" he asked softly, squinting to attempt to get a better look.

 

It was undoubtedly Harry. His boots were scuffing against the pavement, looking down as he stopped at the end of the driveway -- looking up to the bedroom window. Niall's heart beat fast -- moving away from the window so that Harry didn't see.

 

Harry walked inside, heading upstairs and into the bathroom. Niall kicked his pants off -- slowly crawling back into the bed to pretend to be asleep. He couldn't sleep -- but Harry didn't know that. Harry thinks that Niall could go the rest of his life normally without him. That statement alone scared the blonde male, it was in all sense false.

 

Harry brushed his teeth and used mouth wash -- washing his face with cold water. Then he walked into the bedroom, looking at Niall. He looked so fucking beautiful -- as usual, in Harry's eyes. After disrobing -- Harry crawled in bed -- pulling Niall into his chest carefully. Harry nuzzled his neck -- Niall fidgeting a bit but playing it off nicely.

 

"I love it when you wear my clothes." Harry whispered, tears welling in his eyes. "You look so cute. I just wanna -- kiss your face off. Have you ever met someone where you wanted to do that to them all the damn time?" he asked soft, and it was clear as day that he was crying. Niall knew the answer to his question -- chewing his lip.

 

"Yes." he whispered, and Harry froze.

 

"I always wanna kiss your face off." he added, moving in to kiss him.


	8. eight

The following morning was quiet and comfortable. Harry woke up later than Niall did -- a normal day. Niall didn't want to wake Harry by shifting too much, so he waited for him to wake up -- slowly tracing the tattoos on his arms. 

 

When Harry woke -- he kissed Niall's forehead, looking at him with a tired and monotone expression. "Morning..." Niall cooed softly, laying on the pillow, offering a soft smile. Harry shut his eyes -- grunting a bit. "Hi.." he rasped -- voice low from the alcohol intake and lack of sleep from the night before.

 

Niall bit his lip, whimpering soft. "Yer' so sexy." he murmured, huffing. Harry looked up a him, blinking. "Huh? Didn't hear you, I'm sorry, babe." he mumbled, still half asleep.

 

"Nothin'..." Niall responded, biting his lip. "I'll get you medicine." he added, hopping off the bed -- Harry reaching for him but he missed, as the other was already headed downstairs.

 

Harry was only half aware of what happened last night -- he remembers Kendall, then walking home. But nothing else. Niall interrupted his train of thought when he walked back in -- aspirin and water bottle in hand. 

 

He crawled onto Harry, tapping his chin to get his mouth open. he dropped the pain relief in, pouring water into his mouth. 

 

"There." Niall whispered, setting the bottle aside and massaging Harry's temples as he watched him swallow and close his eyes. "Thank you." he murmured, leaning into the blonde's touch. Niall nodded, smiling and leaning closer. 

 

The silence between them was comfortable -- because neither male was uncomfortable with the other after last night. They kissed and made up. After a while -- Harry woke back up, and they simply stared at one another.

 

"I called us bot' off work today. We have an us day." Niall whispered, one hand moving to mess with the stray curl on Harry's head. The other male nodded -- licking his lips and looking back to Niall. 

 

He furrowed his brows at his line of sight -- it was fixated on his lips. The corners of Harry's lips twitched into a smile, watching him intently.

 

"Somethin' fascinating about my lips, Ni?" Harry whispered, leaning a bit closer. Niall nodded, grabbing Harry's chin and tilting his head back. There were lipstick smudges all over. Niall didn't wear lipstick! Nor did he kiss Harry's neck! It must've been someone from yesterday, and that hurt Niall. 

 

He started thinking about what could've happened. Not too much because Harry actually did come home. He couldn't of banged someone in the bar, because there was no privacy and he would've gotten kicked out. So he wasn't too worried about a few kisses, even if it upset him a little.

 

Harry frowned -- expecting a kiss, he really wanted one at this stage. After he was done being inspected, he opened his mouth to say something but Niall got to it first. 

 

"Kiss me." Niall huffed, and it took Harry .25 seconds to respond to that request. he was happily on top of Niall -- cupping his cheek as they slowly kissed. All the weight lifted off his shoulders -- he'd been waiting for make up kisses ever since Harry had left last night. 

 

Harry knew this was a temporary phase, Niall would eventually get bored with his kisses, being a stripper and all. But let's not dread the future and live what he'd been dreaming of for now! 

 

"Is this what you want to do on our day off?" Harry mumbled on Niall's lips, and the blonde nodded -- fingers threading into the soft curls to hold him close. He smiled a bit, rolling on his back and pulling the smaller male on top of him, hands on his hips. 

 

They were kissing slowly, yet long -- and air was very much necessary, unfortunately. So one broke off for breathing, yet kept their face close enough to feel the hotness of their panting.

 

"You -- drive me -- absolutely fucking insane." Harry panted, nudging his nose against Niall's, eyes fluttering shut as they began kissing once again. Harry rolled on top this time, hands on either side of Niall's head, lips not leaving his. 

 

"Good -- tha's what keeps ya -- here -- wit' me -- fuck," Niall whimpered, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist as they kissed. Harry bit on Niall's lesser lip, earning a gasp and a mewl -- it made his hips jolt, jerking the bed a bit. 

 

"I can't stand it -- you're too -- gorgeous, innocent," Harry growled -- he whispered, lips trailing to his jaw, wet kisses trailed there. Niall was a mess -- completely flustered and flattered, he didn't know what he wanted. Harry's lips were at his collarbone -- sending a quick jolt down his spine and a moan to emit from his lips. 

 

Harry suckled that spot, listening to his whimpers and pleading for more, and as much as he wanted to respond to his requests, he -- couldn't. Not yet at least. After a bit, he stopped -- moving back to slowly calm Niall with soft kissing -- and it worked. 

 

Eventually, their lips stopped touching -- but kept grazing -- eyes locked on one another. This whole process only took up about a half an hour of their day, which was good, they could fit some other things into their day. 

 

As much as each male wanted to have sex -- Harry didn't want it to be this way. He pictured it to be perfect and that's what he was aiming for.

 

He wanted it to be the most non-regrettable, memorable and outstanding thing to ever do. Niall didn't really mind -- all he knew was that he wanted Harry to take his virginity. 

 

And they both stick to their plan in future years to come.


	9. nine

Valentines Day -- 2014

 

Over the past year -- Harry and Niall were glued at the hip. They hated being away from each other and went out almost everyday while with each other before having to go to work and all of that.

 

Today, Harry was going to ask Niall on an actual date, because he was the sappy romantic guy and he knew Niall liked that -- or old himself so that he'd go through with his plan.

 

After getting ready for work, he grabbed his bouquet of roses and box of chocolates. He grabbed the card and wrote a little note for Niall before he woke up, grinning happily. He also had made him a special breakfast -- and that itself he'd prepared since five a.m.

 

Everything was great -- and he looked to the microwave to check the time, seeing he had a good thirty minutes, biting his lip. He decided to get a quick wank in before heading to the bakery.

 

When Niall woke up he was alone. He hated it! Alone wasn't usual for Niall anymore, he'd been living with Harry for three years already. The blonde didn't have a problem with being alone before, but now he enjoyed Harry's company so much that he felt happier. Like when he was alone -- maybe he was depressed and never noticed before, because he hasn't been so happy in a long time.

 

Niall jogged downstairs, rubbing his eyes and flipping the light on in the kitchen. When he saw the presents, a large smile found his face and his heart raced. He read the card and giggled, eating the breakfast and sent him a thank you text for the breakfast -- purposefully leaving out the date for later confrontation.

 

Harry bit his lip and frowned when he read the text -- did the note fall? He really hoped not, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself while asking him in person. And he'd take rejection harshly! He bit his lip in concentration before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Harry, baby, you've got customers." the very sweet Alicia -- she was black and some where in her thirties, reminded. "Thank's Alicia." he whispered, smiling and slipping his phone back into his pocket. While Harry worked, Niall was in a dream state. What would he wear! He sounded like such a girl, but he really didn't want to mess the date up by looking weird.

 

Niall decided he would wear a simple outfit, nice jeans and a shirt. He fixed his hair and waited for Harry to come home. He waited by his bedroom window, eyes like a hawk, watching for Harry's car. Once it was in view -- Niall literally squealed, running downstairs and outside, jumping up and down.

 

Harry laughed, quickly parking and hopping out. Niall literally jumped into Harry's arms, legs around his waist as he giggled in his ear.

 

"Of course -- I'll go on a date wit' ye'." he whispered, and Harry had the biggest smile -- he spun them around -- before pulling him away and kissing his cheek.

 

Niall hopped down and they both made their way inside to get ready for the 'date'. It was still a bit chilly outside, February was still cold in England -- but less cold than usual, today. Harry got changed real quick, and jogged back downstairs.

 

Niall had a different intention -- deciding to pounce on Harry again and wrap around him like a koala. "Happy Valentines Day, handsome," he whispered, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I 'ave a surprise for you afta' our date," he hummed, winking and hopping down again.

 

Harry's heart jumped a bit at that, though he followed him out. "Where are we goin'?" Niall asked, and Harry shook his head. "It's a surprise."

 

The first part of the date was dinner at Olive Garden -- then was the real surprise. Harry was driving Niall to the pond, where there was a small bridge, lined with candles -- and a little hut -- lined with white Christmas lights. He pulled in, parking and getting out. Niall was confused, wondering why there was a field of tall grass in front of a parking lot.

 

Harry got out, smiling and gesturing for Niall to follow. Niall did, staying close by Harry's side while they walked through the grass and over a little hill. "Surprise." Harry whispered, looking to the sunset reflecting off the pond.

 

"Harry, is t'is t'e pond w--" Niall was cut off when Harry nodded. "Where we used to hang out all the time." Harry finished Niall's sentence, looking over to him and holding his hand out for the other to take. Niall had a huge smile on his face, taking his hand and -- unable to stand still anymore, he takes off, dragging Harry with him.

 

Harry laughed, running across the candle lit bridge behind Niall, before tugging him to a stop. Niall squeaked as Harry tugged him into his chest. "Do you like it?" he asked the blonde softly, kissing his hair. The irishman looked up to the brit, smiling large and nodding.

 

"It's all amazing," he whispered back, pulling away to look at the sunset. 

 

"Good," the other whispered back, arms snaking around his waist, pulling the smaller one of them both into his body. "You look gorgeous," Harry sighed happily, laying his chin on Niall's shoulder. Niall blushed, looking back at Harry with a big smile. 

 

Once it got dark, Harry ran over to the little hut and plugged in the lights. Niall walked up the steps, smiling and looking around, he couldn't be any happier!! Everything was so perfect, he couldn't imagine it getting better. 

 

Oh, how he was so wrong. 

 

When the song started, he couldn't speak.

 

"This is my love song to you,"

 

Niall gasped, turning around and making eye contact with Harry, who was staring straight back at him, smiling.

 

"Let every woman know I'm yours,"

 

Niall shook his head and Harry smiled, nodding his head as he walked closer. 

 

"So you can fall asleep each night babe," Harry sung with the cd that was playing through the speakers, pulling Niall in by the waist. "And know that I'm dreamin' of you more," Harry continued, and Niall wasn't even listening to Saftey Suit sing anymore, he was listening to Harry.

 

The only thing on his mind was Harry. 

 

Because, Harry.

 

Niall's eyes filled with tears, he couldn't believe that after all those years, Harry remembered every single one of the damn conversations about how gay Niall's wedding would be, and how sweet it would be to have the first dance as a newly wed be to the song, Never Stop by Saftey Suit.

 

Harry continued to sing, never keeping his eyes off of Niall's, and they started dancing, yes, this is where Niall's tears fell, and he laid his head on Harry's chest, sniffling and, god, how he dreamed of this moment, he can't wait for it to be the real thing when he retires from a stripper when he finds his match.

 

When the song ended, Niall didn't pull away, he let Harry hold him. 

 

\-- and Harry didn't want anything to change. It was one of those moments where you realize you know where you want to be for the rest of your life, and to top the night off...

 

Niall kissed Harry.

 

Not a short, kiss. A long, meaningful, loving, spine-tingling, heart-slamming, glorious kiss. 

 

"This was t'e best nigh' of my life, Harry," Niall whispered after pulling away, standing on his tiptoes to press their foreheads together. 

 

"Yeah, mine too." Harry aggreed.


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's!!!! :)

Occurrences # 3, 4, and 5 

 

Harry and Niall got into an argument about how Niall shouldn't be a stripper anymore, because Harry secretly wanted Niall to himself, but he argued with him anyways. Niall called Harry some names, and he left the house after breaking a plate.

 

Niall sat at home, breathing heavily, covering his face and slowly starting to cry. 

 

Harry drove all the way back to his house, where all his memories were, because dammit, he didn't want to be in love with Niall, but he was, so -- his logic was to talk to the voices because they were right. 

 

Niall cleaned up the house while waiting for Harry to come back, he couldn't stay away for much longer, right?

 

Harry stormed into his house, wiping the angry tears off his face and walking into his house. It was quiet, so fucking quiet, cause he was so alone. It's been like that since his parents died, and fuck, the voices killed them, he saw it -- 

 

"Come back to talk, Harold?" the deep voice chuckled, and a shadow appeared in front of him.

 

Harry's lip twitched, wiping his face. "Shut the fuck up, you're all fake, you're not real," his voice started out strong, but faded as he looked much harder. 

 

"We told you before, Niall doesn't love you, he really doesn't, and now, you're here to let us say, we fucking told you so, Harry Styles. You're really pathetic, you know." another voice snapped, and appeared on a different side of the room.

 

"I know--You don't have to rub it in!" Harry barked, grabbing the nearest thing and holding it up, as if to throw it, but -- the shadow was gone. 

 

"Oh, but we do, Harry. You don't listen, so we have to make sure the information we give you, you believe and do what we say!" a female said this time, her shadow so close, Harry's spine tingles.

 

"Fuck off!!" Harry screams, taking swings at these shadows, hitting things and chasing them, while fighting with them. 

 

Meanwhile, back at where he lived now, Niall was pacing the house, worried. Harry had been gone for two hours, and he left his phone on the kitchen table, so he couldn't call. Niall promised himself that if he didn't arrive in the next hour, he was going to go search for him.

 

Niall didn't leave soon enough, because the phone call he recieved gave Harry's location away.

 

"Are you Mr. Niall Horan? Well, we have a Harry Styles that has been emitted into the hospital, and it says here you're his emergency contact. Please be here as soon as possible, he's quite literally thrashing and screaming, he even swung at one of the nurses--."

 

Niall didn't even finish listening, he just covered his mouth and ran outside, hopping into his car and speeding down to the hospital. "Harry! You freakin' --- bastard!" Niall cried, hitting the steering wheel. It took ten minutes, usually it took twenty, -- this was how worried Niall was -- he pulled into the lot, parking and running inside. 

 

"I'm Niall Horan an--" 

 

"Honey, room 418, hurry," the receptionist said, and Niall smiled, before jogging to the elevator. He could hear Harry screaming as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, and all he heard was -- "I know, he hates me! I still want Niall!" over and over. 

 

Niall whimpered, running into his room and pushing past doctors, before yelling at Harry. "Harry! Harry! Oh my g-god what did ye' do!?" Niall gasped, looking at his state. "I'm here, hey, it's yer' Ni-Bear, c'mon, H-Harry!!" Niall was yelling over his Harry, holding his face and begging him to open his eyes.

 

Once Niall's voice was registered, the voices slowly slipped away, and he sobbed, looking at Niall. "Y-You don't w-want me," Harry whispered, Niall's thumbs wiping the blood and tears off his face. The blonde cried, shaking his head. "I do, bugaboo, d-don't listen to t'em, okay?" Niall whispered, kissing his nose.

 

Harry had passed out nearly minutes after the breakdown. Niall sat outside the room, rubbing his face with shaky hands, and calming himself down. "Niall?" a small voice was heard, and he knew that voice, head snapping up to make eye contact with the female. 

 

"Mrs. Hallett?!" Niall asked, suprised as to why Harry's old neighbor was here. "Whatya' doin' here?" he asked, standing up and grabbing her hand.

 

"You didn't know, dear?" Mrs. Hallett questioned, taking Niall's confused face as a no. "I was the one to call the ambulance, he was at his house, he had three more attacks, dear." she said softly, breaking the news slowly. 

 

Niall's hand covered his mouth, eyes wide, tears stinging his oceanic orbs. "N-No, I-I should've k-known!" Niall cursed at himself, whimpering as Mrs. Hallett pulled him into a hug. "T'ank you fer' callin' an ambulance," he whispered, wiping his face.

 

"I'm glad I did too, lord knows, Harry could really do some damage to himself when he's alone." she murmured to him, and Niall nodded, thinking about how much worse it could've been -- and thankfully it wasn't. 

 

"I'm gonna take care of him now, ye' can go, Mrs. Hallett, t'ank ye'." he whispered, giving her a weak smile. She gave Niall one last hug, before leaving.

 

◈◈◈◈

 

Harry woke up around two a.m., and Niall was sitting beside the bed, curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly. "Ni," Harry's voice was husky, and pained. The screaming really did a deal on his vocal chords, and since he was very much sleep deprived, his voice sounded even worse than what it really was. Niall jumped awake, looking to his best friend -- biting his lip and shaking his head. 

 

"I'm so fuckin' sorry," Niall whispered, gnawing at his lip and hugging Harry close. "I should've followed ye', I-I," words didn't really form in his mouth, but Harry hushed him before he could babble on some more.

 

"I went to the house. It was my doing, it was all on me, you didn't have to do anything, Ni. I did it because I -- I don't know, I just did it." Harry's voice sounded so hoarse, so pained, and Niall had to make sure his HarryBear felt better as soon as possible, so he grabbed a cup of water. Harry sipped it slowly, letting his head lay back against the pillow inbetween swallows. Niall just stared, thinking what if. 

 

What if Mrs. Hallett didn't find him?

 

What if Harry kept screaming and letting those things take him over?

 

What if he lost Harry?


	11. eleven

Niall couldn't help but cry at these thoughts, he could've lost his best fucking friend, today. And he couldn't bear living without Harry by his side, he couldn't fathom something as good as what they have, gone because of a stupid fight. Niall's last word's would've been: "I can be what I want, and my hotheaded so called 'best friend' isn't going to stop me!"

 

The blonde boy found himself crawling into the bed with a sleeping and recovering Harry, nuzzling his side. "I'm so sorry," he whispers, kissing his cheek. Harry lay there, pale and bruised. "I-I'll quit my job one day, just not now," the Irish male whispered, kissing his chin and curling up into him. And Niall was so thankful that Harry couldn't hear this, because he didn't want to fuck him up more than he already was. Because keeping hopes up wasn't what Niall wanted.

 

Niall couldn't promise him anything. And he wouldn't. He loved what he did and he wouldn't ever want to stop. Even for his best friend. Yeah, it's something Niall isn't proud of, but he needs to keep some parts of his life normal, since Harry had changed so much of it. Not that it was for the worse, but he was scared of the worst. 

 

All Niall could do was lay there, crying into Harry's hospital robes, wishing he wouldn't be so reckless, wishing things would stay okay. But life isn't a fairy tale. Niall wouldn't ever want someone to go through the things that Harry goes through. Especially Harry.

 

It's times like these, that Niall wishes he was the one that heard the voices, the one that saw horrid things. Just so he didn't have to see his best friend suffer the pain he does. He knows Harry never should've deserved the pain. He knows that Harry has a beautiful heart, with a gorgeous soul to shine through. 

 

◈◈◈◈ 

 

It takes three days. Three days for Harry to be okay enough to go home. Part of Harry didn't want to go home, because this was bound to happen more, and most likely even worse than before. Niall helped Harry into the car, buckling him up and kissing his cheek. Harry gave a faux smile, before watching Niall. 

 

The fact that he was completely infatuated with a stripper made his life a living hell. He was planning on telling him that he loved him, and he wanted to do it soon. Whenever his confidence was high enough, he promised he would. He was startled when a slam of the door was heard, he didn't realize they were home. 

 

Niall helped Harry out of the car, though Harry tried to convince Niall he was fine -- Niall wasn't such a great listener, he was just taking extra care of his best friend. With a heavy sigh, Harry is set down carefully and then Niall gives a big smile. "I'll go make you some grilled cheese." he nods, jumping up and running off. 

 

Then a thought occurred in Harry's deep abyss that was his head. "Niall?" he called out, chewing his pale, chapped lower lip. The blonde walked back in, head cocked and brow quirked. "Yeah, Haz?" he asked, walking closer. "Um -- Well -- How do I put this..." Harry pondered his mind a tad longer, before looking up to Niall. "Do you feel like I'm too dependent on you? Like you have to watch me like I'm some kid? I know I need professional help, it's just --- " he paused. "It's like you're my medication, my drug, my high, okay? I don't want you to feel like you have to babysit me." Harry whispered, looking to Niall. 

 

Harry really wished he knew what was going through Niall's head, heart pounding and eyes burning. He just wanted him to respond. "Niall, please --" Harry stopped when Niall held his hand up. "This is the silliest thing, Haz. No you never make me feel like I need to watch you like a child. You're not a child, you're my best friend and--" Niall crawls onto his lap.

 

"We go through everything together. If I'm 'onest, you're my safe sweet getaway too. I just don't want us to -- go further than anything we do because -- we -- we have something special and I can't risk my job..." he whispered, but all Harry understood was that Niall was softening to the idea of them. His heart was racing, because he would get through to him, he would. Harry was determined.

 

After his little pep talk was done, Niall sat back up, kissing his forehead and heading back to the kitchen. Food would be ready for them soon. Once it was ready, the both of them sat at the dinner table, chewing on grilled cheese softly. Green irises couldn't stay off of the blonde. "Ni?" he whispers softly. 

 

He looks to Harry. "Yeah?" he replies, cocking his head to the side. "Can you play me some guitar after this?" he asks, and Niall smiles, nodding. "Of course." Ni finishes his food quite fast, and Harry follows behind. Harry takes a seat on the bed, and Niall walks into the room, guitar in hand. Harry shamelessly pulls Niall into his lap, eyes closed as he placed his chin to Niall's shoulder. He feels at ease when his scent enters his nose, only holding the younger boy tighter to his chest.

 

Niall blushed, fingers fumbling to start strumming the strings, soft beautiful noises emitting the guitar. It was silent other than the sound of music, breathing and their heartbeats. After a while, Harry's lips ghost over the skin of Niall's shoulder. He's yet to tell Niall he loved him, but he can't -- not while things are going almost perfect. He needs to find the right moment. And he can't -- not with the doubt of his feelings not being returned.

 

It's all Harry thinks about sometimes. How the situation will look, feel...Will they be angry? Will they be happy? He want's it to be at the right time and the right time only. It is a very hard emotion to cope with without him knowing, especially since they're friends. 

 

Friends. That's venom right there. Venom in his throat that makes his heart burn and his eyes water. He hated that fucking word. He hated the meaning and the way it's used for the situation that is Harry and Niall. Even though Harry knows that what they do is more than friendly, it still stings to hear.

 

Harry's lips continue to move along Niall's porcelain skin, his eyes slipping shut. The strumming of the guitar has slowly drifted to a stop, and Harry hasn't noticed it at all. He was in his own head again. Until he heard Niall.

 

"Harry." Niall whispers, setting the guitar down and turning around to face his best friend. Harry stared up at him, eyes calm and lips parted. And how could Niall resist? He just lent in and let their lips slot perfectly. So fucking perfectly. Niall hated kissing Harry for the reason being that he loved it so much, too much, it scared him. 

 

Harry just let the moment happen, he needed Niall. He needed him so much. He needed all of him. It was so selfish, he knew this. But since Valentines Day, they've been distant with the affection, and it made him feel --- alone? No. It made him feel lonely. Like all of the touching and kissing and rough hot makeout sessions -- it wasn't happening as much. It was nearing 2015 and he was working up the courage to tell him the words he'd saved for so long. When things were good enough, not amazing, and not shitty -- he'd let Niall know.

 

They continued to kiss for a few moments, and they both got caught up in each other -- both driven by lust and heat, but it had to end at one point. This time it was Harry, he stopped to caress his cheek. "I'm gonna have to go find a job soon." Harry whispered, creating a spurt of giggles from Niall. 

 

"What?" he asked softly, smiling crookedly. 

 

Niall shook his head. "As true as that is....You stopped us to talk about that?" he whispered, caressing Harry's cheek. "Ni---I--Well." he laughed softly. Niall sighed, biting his lip. And Harry stared back, shaking his head. "I missed the sound of your happy laugh. I miss happy Haz." Niall whispered softly, sighing. 

 

"I miss it too." Harry whispered, looking down at their laps. "I'll get better. I promise." he nods, licking his lips. And promises are the most important thing to Niall, because it was a real test of trust, in his eyes. The only reason why Niall and Harry's friendship didn't end yet was because Harry had yet to break a promise.

 

Every promise made between them has been kept. Niall had no friends besides Harry by the end of high school due to lying friends on Niall's end. Harry on the other hand, had his demons. And sure, he was cute, but deadly. Niall was always by his side, and to Harry -- that's all he needed. 

 

"I'm holding you to it." Niall murmurs, nudging their noses together. Harry smiled, kissing his cheek. The blonde sighed in relief, holding the sides of his face. "I know." Harry placed his hands on Niall's, sighing blissfully. Moments pass, and Niall's eyes slip shut, he was thinking. Kissing Harry didn't involve much thought, so he went and did that once more. 

 

As their lips mold and mesh again, he's got one thing on his mind. Harry and his lovely body. Everything about him was perfect, how could Niall ever be as lovely as Harry? It was one thing he wished he could be. 

 

All Niall ever wants is to be perfect. All the time, everyday. He strives to be perfect. He feels perfect when he's working the pole, and it's why he does it. For the money and the praise, he felt selfish too -- but he loved it so much. He loved getting attention from men, he felt so empowered, so gorgeous. 

 

Harry did the same thing. Niall felt gorgeous when Harry so much as looked at him. If Niall could make a profit off of Harry, he very much would quit his job, because he would feel much safer knowing his only customer was Harry.

 

Who knew Niall would let these thoughts pass through his mind. He wasn't ever planning on settling down, and he's daydreaming about a life with Harry that he knows is a fantasy and won't happen. It's brutal but it's true. He loves being a stripper, and nobody can tie him down. He didn't want to be. Did he? The Irishmen wanted to cry, he's pooling in his mind, knowing Harry does this --- Once again, he thinks about Harry!! Harry over-thinks all the time and now Niall knows what he's feeling. A mix of emotions, and especially when demons start spurring dark thoughts and scary visions. 

 

Niall is now laying on his back, Harry's lips still locked within his. He pants, pulling back after a few moments. "Just -- Just need ta' breathe." he whispers, noses brushing. Harry's lips tug into a smile, panting into Niall as well. "Me too." Harry whispers back. 

 

After all of the thinking the blonde did, he finally came to a conclusion. Up to this point, Niall and Harry didn't know what they wanted to do with what they had, and they're still unsure about everything else, except what Niall was about to say. He didn't think, he just felt like the right moment was now. 

 

"Harry?" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Take my virginity."


	12. twelve

Harry blinked a few times, heart racing. "Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded. Niall nodded, chewing on his lip. "Take my virginity. I want you to do it, Haz." he whispered, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

 

Harry's heart lurched into his throat. "Okay." he whispered, eyes slipping shut as he nudged Niall out of hiding and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. The boy below him let a soft grunt emit his throat, holding the other tight.

 

This was a terrible idea, Harry thought. If he went through with it -- and he knew he would -- he would be helplessly in love. But who could say no to something as important as taking someone's innocence? Niall had preserved it for so long and now he was asking Harry to take it. How could he say no?

 

His lips move slow and rough against Niall's, hands holding onto his hips as he felt a tug on his curls. "Baby." he grunts, suckling the others' lesser lip. Niall nods, panting heavily. 

 

They're already so heated, their hearts racing and minds dazed in a lusty haze. Harry sits up, lifting his shirt off as Niall follows him up, kissing at his bare tattooed chest. "So warm, so beautiful." Niall whimpers, kissing up to Harry's collarbones.

 

Harry whispered a thank you, pulling Niall's shirt off too, laying it down. He's leaning back down to cup Niall's face again, kissing him with more passion than he thought was possible. 

 

Harry didn't know it, but Niall's skin was on fire. He was a mess of emotions and feelings, his brain turned to mush with every touch Harry gave. And he just wanted all of him, all the time. 

 

"Harry -- Please." Niall whispers, kissing his cheek as the elder above him kisses down his neck. Harry was stroking his bulge over his pants, kissing further down his body. Niall's ears were pink, face flushed as his jaw popped open, panting. He was so flustered. 

 

Harry stripped Niall down to nothing except his socks. God was it a beautiful sight. Harry felt himself melt at the sight, Niall blushing and laid out, flustered and ready for him. 

 

He's dreamt about this, but never thought he would live it. The brunette kisses at Niall's hip, trailing slowly down his thigh. He's hooked his arms under Niall's legs, licking his lips and kissing back up the opposite thigh. 

"H-Harry!" Niall whined, and boy did Harry love it. "Hush, baby, we want this to be nice and slow, yeah?" Harry replied, wrapping his lips around Niall's tip. He suckles the flesh, slowly pushing his mouth further down his base. Niall's red face is scrunched in pleasure -- watching Harry work on his body.

 

Harry slowly bobs his head, moving his hand to pump what he couldn't into his mouth. Niall gasped, hips rolling with pure desire as filthy need. Harry pulls off after a bit, only to strip himself down and ready Niall. "Okay baby, m' gonna prep you, yeah?"

 

Niall nods, biting his lip as Harry pushes his legs up and apart, watching him through it all. Harry curses softly -- the only lube he had was saliva. He gets a finger drenched, before he's slowly pushing into the younger. Niall tenses, eyes closing at the unfamiliar feel. Harry starts kissing at his thigh again, slowly pumping his finger. 

 

Niall wouldn't imagine this with anyone but Harry. Harry cared, and he adored him. He wouldn't let anyone but Harry touch him in any affectionate way. So he's beginning to relax as the brunette loosens him, moaning softly when a second finger was added. "I-I'm ready.." Niall whispered, watching Harry. 

 

Harry was so lovely. He had such a nice body and Niall felt no shame in watching Harry walk over to grab a condom. He watches him slip it on and whimpers because he can't wait for Harry to wreck him raw. He's even spread his legs more by the time Harry had made his way back over. 

 

Harry moved between Niall's legs, adding spit to the lubricant covered condom just to make sure he wouldn't hurt Niall in any way. He dips down to kiss Niall sweetly, lining himself up as Niall's shaky breath made him pause. Was he ready? 

 

Niall had made the decision in a split second when he pulled Harry by his hips, ultimately inserting Harry into him. Niall had his head thrown back when he felt the burning sensation mix with the pleasure, hands moving up the others' body to hold him close. Harry groaned loudly, eyes screwed shut. He wanted to fuck Niall's brains out -- but he wanted this to be so fucking special, so slow, he wanted to make everything feel good for everyone. 

 

Niall's breathing has quickened, pulling Harry down so they were chest to chest. "I'm okay.." he whispered shakily, before looking to Harry. He nods slowly. Harry presses their foreheads together, hips pulling back and slowly pushing forward. He watches Niall, jaw agape and cock throbbing. Niall waits for the pleasure to really settle, an he nearly mewls, Harry had taken ahold of his cock -- pumping him slowly.

 

"G-God." Niall whimpers, focusing on the attention to his own member, how Harry's skilled hand felt so nice. Harry moaned softly, kissing at Niall's lips. He kept his thrusts gentle and steady, Niall couldn't handle much more if he quickened anytime soon. Niall appreciated this, so much. He loved how Harry was taking it slowly, even when Ni knew Harry was holding himself back. "Baby..." Niall whimpered and Harry slightly sped up, kissing him sweetly. 

 

It's moments like these that Harry realizes how much he adores Niall. How his chest got warm and his lower regions twitched, how his smile would always appear whenever he was around Niall. Little to Harry's knowledge, Niall felt the same way around him, too.

 

Harry knew when to quicken the pace. Harry knew when he could hammer Niall. His hand had removed itself from Niall's member, fingers curling into the sheets. Then, Niall moaned, again and again. He felt Niall tug his hair and his hips snapped quicker. Niall squealed when he started. 

 

"Yes--!!" the blonde squealed and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, kissing him hard. Both males were surrounded by entire bliss. Bliss that wouldn't stop until they both had enough and curled within one another. Harry was in such a haze, he loved the feeling of his skin on Niall's. 

 

"Harry, p-please... Hnnng--Daddy!!" 

 

Oh, how Harry was gone. 

 

He snapped his hips quicker, their skin slapping not too roughly, but just enough. Niall threw his head back, and he couldn't find it in himself to stop Harry from suckling hickeys into his neck -- he was too trapped in his own pleasure. 

 

"O-Oh, daddy, it feels so good..." he whispered, nearly crying at the overwhelming pleasure. His stomach was tight and hot, this unknown feeling taking over. "H-Harry!!!" he screamed, eyes screwed shut as he came -- gasping and whimpering loudly, voice shaking as he released on his chest. 

Harry's eyes fell upon the sight, groaning and kissing at Niall's neck more, pace never slowing. Harry even sped it up once more when he came, moaning Niall's name lowly and coming into his condom, slowing down as he looked at the other. 

 

The pair was panting heavily, staring into their captivating hues. "That was amazing, Niall." Harry whispered, pulling out slowly. Niall winced, giggling. "It really was....Daddy." he giggled again, biting his red lip and staring up.

 

Harry disposed the condom, groaning. "Please. That was so fucking sexy." he murmurs, grabbing a rag to clean Niall's chest up. "I figured that out, Harry." Niall sighed, crawling under the covers as Harry did too. 

 

Harry pulled Niall close, kissing his forehead. "You're so amazing. I wouldn't have had a better time with anyone else." Niall whispers, holding Harry's face. The curly haired male smiled happily, chest warm. 

 

"I'm glad you feel that way." Harry murmurs, closing his eyes as Niall curled into his chest. "That made me sleepy." Ni giggled, nose pressed to Harry's throat. 

 

"Then sleep." Harry chuckled, eyes slipping shut. "I'll sleep with you." 

 

"Kay...Goodnight.." Niall yawns, smiling. "Goodnight, angel." he whispered back, listening to the other giggle again.

 

"Goodnight, Haz."

 

"Night, Ni." 

 

A giggle. "Shh!! Go to sleep." 

 

"God, that noise is beautiful." 

 

"What are you talking about, Harry?" 

 

"Your laugh. It's beautiful."

 

Harry could feel Niall blushing against his chest. It made him fall asleep with a smile on his face.


	13. thirteen

The next morning, Harry is woken by Niall's soft giggling. "What's so funny?" Harry's asking with a groggy voice and a blurry gaze. Niall turned to Harry, smiling as the light from his phone illuminated his face up. 

 

"Look at this funny cat pic." 

 

Wasn't this just the most adorable way to wake up? Harry thinks so. He squints his eyes to look at the picture, Niall letting more giggles slip past his lips. Harry chuckled, kissing his shoulder.

 

"Hey, I have work ta'day. You can look go get applications while I work?" Niall whispers, pecking his lips. Harry nodded, smiling. He was too happy to become upset. "Let's go eat some breakfast, yeah?" Harry whispered, smiling. 

 

Niall nodded. "Don't look, m' nudey." he blushed, covering himself. Harry raised his eyebrows, staring at Niall. He raised a giggle and that was enough for Harry to grin and crawl back onto him. He smirked at the hickeys he left, kissing at each individual one. "News flash, kitten. M' nudey too." Harry whispers huskily and Niall's heart flutters as well as his eyes, giggling and blushing. "We're not gonna leave this bed for a few, huh?" he asked. Niall shrugged, leaning up to kiss him softly. "I guess not." Harry grinned on Niall's lip.

 

After a few sexual favors and a shower, the pair descends from the upstairs, clean and fully clothed. Harry began to make breakfast as Niall turned on a show and started texting his boss. Harry set the table up and poured the both of them some orange juice and tossed the empty container into the recycling trash can. 

 

"I'll make sure to make a grocery run after I'm done picking up applications, Harry murmurs, placing eggs and waffles onto the two plates. Niall gave a large happy smile in return, he was so excited that Harry was really trying. "And I'm trying to make sure I get good hours so it's not interfering with my time with you." he smiled, handing the blonde a plate. Niall thanked him softly, digging into his food as if he'd hadn't had a meal in years. 

 

But there's a thought that had been jumping through his brain all morning. What if they didn't allow him to work because of his medical condition? Or they simply just didn't like him enough? "They'll love you, Haz. You've got nothing ta' worry 'bout." Niall interrupted his thoughts, smiling happily. It was like Niall could read his mind. Harry loved it when Niall realized that something was up, even when he wished nobody knew. "Thanks Ni-bear."

 

Harry quickly ate his breakfast, he wanted to spend all day finding a few places to grab an application. He planned on staying up to perfect his applications and get them back in by the next day. 

 

The brunette grabbed his keys after cleaning his morning kitchen mess, before walking to Niall to kiss him goodbye. Except, Niall turned his face so he'd get a peck on the cheek, not the lips. With furrowed brows, Harry stood straight and backed up. "Bye, Ni. See you tonight.." he murmured, walking out. Niall watched him go, sighing and shaking his head. He hopes Harry would learn to be more independent. Only time would tell. 

 

◈◈◈◈

 

Harry had grabbed applications from Chipolte, Marc's, and Walmart so far. He was on his way to go grab one from Aldi's, his favorite food store. He was shopping for more groceries too, which he wouldn't forget. He got home around three o'clock, setting all four applications out on the table. He made sure his handwriting was nice and neat, and he triple checked each application as he went along. 

 

Instead of filling all of them out, Harry fell asleep filling out the last application. He was knackered, stressed out about getting his shit together to make sure he could be independent. He woke up after a few hours, blinking and smacking his lips softly. His head pounded and his eyes stung, he would finish tomorrow. 

 

Before he went to bed, he made himself and Niall dinner -- so he could eat when he got home as well. Then he trudged to bed, stripping down after setting nice clothes out for job searching again tomorrow. He collapsed on the bed after his shower, snoring softly as the towel remained wrapped around his waist. 

 

Niall walked in around ten o'clock, he had a late shift. Today, he received generous amounts of tips; he was very satisfied. He set his coat on the hanger, slipping his shoes off by the door and turning to see a plate with wrap around it. A little sticky note was stuck to it, words becoming more visible as Niall walked closer. 

 

'I wasn't feeling too great, so I made dinner & went to bed. xx :)'

 

Niall smiled at the gesture, opening the wrap to see a nice plate of spaghetti, seasoned to his liking. He loved the fact that Harry knew what he put on his food, it showed he payed attention.

 

Niall heated the food up, devouring it quickly. Afterwards, he hops in the shower, a long one. But when he enters the bedroom, he has a giggling fit at the sight before him. "Harry, yer' takin' up t'e bed!" he shook the male slowly, listening to him grunt and mumble incoherently. It wakes him up, but he doesn't move. "Move!" he laughed, pulling on loose sweats. 

 

"Ni, I'm comfy..." Haz mumbled back. After a little bit of back and forth fighting about he bed Niall rolled his eyes and crawled onto Harry's bum, hands slowly massaging at his back. Harry quieted down, humming in content. "Feels good.." His voice deep and raspy; a clear indication that he was still tired.

 

Niall grinned, pressing soft kisses to Harry's bare back, before rolling off his body and onto the bed. "Can you please give me room?" Niall asked soft and polite, Harry couldn't say no. He got up and laid on the bed correctly, eyes falling shut quickly once again. "Thank you." Niall whispered, kissing his cheek, before he, too, went to bed. 

 

◈◈◈◈

 

The next morning, Harry got up earlier than he normally did, dressing a bit nicer than he usually did and got right to work on the last application. This one didn't take long, but he made sure he double checked for any errors on any application before leaving. He was in such a hurry, he didn't even eat and he wasn't thinking about anything but getting a stable job. 

 

He drove around town, turning his applications in with a warm smile and a good first appearance impression. Boy, Niall would be proud, he thought, smiling to himself. It was only noon when he returned home, smiling happily and hoping for a call within a few days or weeks. Niall wasn't up yet, it seemed, the kitchen looked the same as it did when he left. 

 

The curly-haired male jogged upstairs, pushing the bedroom door open. "Niall?" he asked softly, watching the pale figure turn in his bed and stir from sleep. "Niall! Wake up!!" he shouted, watching the blonde spring from the bed, startled. 

 

"What?! What is it?!" 

 

Harry walked over, chuckling. "Something important I have to ask you!!" he said as Niall rubbed his eyes. "You scared the living hell out of me!" he pouted, before looking up at Harry. 

 

"What's so important that you freaked me out for?" 

 

"What do you want for Christmas?"

 

Niall rolled his eyes and smiled softly, pushing at Harry's chest. "I want a lot. I'll make you a list, silly." he giggled bashfully, chewing at the tip of his thumb in thought. Harry knew how to make him smile in the most random of times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you read more!


End file.
